Babysitting Innocence
by jburke2101
Summary: Angelic Sakura Blossom request about Chase and Kimiko just being together, one-shot.


**Angelic Sakura Blossom Request: A one-shot between Chase and Kimiko when they were little, Enjoy!**

Babysitting Innocence

"Kimiko where are you!"

Walking down the streets of town was Chase Young looking for Kimiko. Even on his fifteenth birthday he was searching for the one person that was important to him.

"Kimiko!"

Walking pass a food stand Chase hears a familiar giggle, "Kimiko is that you?" he backs up to search around the stand to find his favorite pig-tailed girl in the world.

"He he Oh Chasie" running up to hug Chase around his waist was Kimiko.

Blushing Chase quickly grabs Kimiko by the shoulders to put distance in between them.

"Ahem, where have you been?"

Smiling at him she says, "Oh just wondering around"

Rising a brow he asks her, "For hours and what were you wondering around for?"

Not speaking Kimiko runs off to play her favorite game in the world with Chase, see if you can catch me.

Chase on the other hand feared this game the most because every time they play the game of chase it seemed to bring trouble for him.

Running up to catch up with her she runs through a laundry mat of cloths that were hanging out of the shop to dry.

Kimiko of course runs through the maze with ease but she accidentally kicks a pin out of place that was holding up all of the cloths. So she left Chase a world of cloths trapping him.

People were yelling at him, but he quickly tired to keep up with her to the next troublesome destination which was at the market place.

"Kimiko!"

Laughing at Chase she replies, "You can't catch me"

Chase was a foot away from touching her but at the last second she took a sharp turn and dumped him into a crowd who had drinks in their hands. Chase just smiled and left quickly to continue his game with Kimiko again.

"Kimiko!" He ran into an ally way, where he saw her run into. He ran as fast as he could to the other side of the ally hoping he wouldn't lose Kimiko.

Reaching the corner he was jumped by a smaller mass that was enough to knock him down.

Landing hard on the ground Chase looks up to see a cute grinning face laughing at him.

"You're getting slower every time we play"

Aching in pain Chase rubs his head, "I guess if a seven year old is able to put the drop on me"

Smiling at her hopeless protector she says, "Now for losing another round of this game on your birthday, I'll still give you your reward" as Kimiko reached into her pocket, she pulls out two gold rings that had a distinct yellow dragon eye in the center, "It's pretty huh" putting the ring on her and Chase she says, "Happy Birthday Chase"

Chase liked dragon looking things and Kimiko knew it, "Thank you Kimiko"

Blushing she says, "I just wanted to show you how much I care for you" she began to twirl herself around Chase until she tripped over herself and landed on a rigid pavement.

He was thinking that she was going to be tough about it but instead he saw what he never wanted to see in his life, she was starting to cry from the pain.

Like a digger to his heart he keened down before her to hug her tightly.

Kimiko and Chase became quiet.

This hug was strange but it felt the same with the same affection they both had for each other.

As the warm hug was getting tighter and warmer Chase quickly pulls her head closer to his, he never wanted to lose this moment of kindness between them.

But it was getting darker and he had to take her home.

Letting her go he says, "I'm sorry, I should have watched your steps more carefully, then maybe you wouldn't have got hurt"

Gripping his hands Kimiko says, "You could never hurt me Chase, I love you too much to even think that" she giggles.

Grabbing her hand to start walking her back Chase says, "Thank you Kimiko"

Confused by the thanks she says, "For what?"

"For giving me right to watch over you" tightening his hand around hers he escorts her back home safely.

The End

**I hope this pleases you Angelic Sakura Blossom, I'm sorry for the long wait. But I hope it was worth something you were waiting for.**

**Laters**


End file.
